sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess
:For the DVD of the same name, see Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (DVD). Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess is the pilot movie of the TV series, Sofia the First. It was written by Craig Gerber, and directed by Jamie Mitchell. Summary Sofia's mother marries the king of Enchancia. Now she must learn to be a princess, while she deals with the scheming royal sorcerer, who wants to usurp her the power of her newly received amulet, and a jealous step-sister. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Sofia (first appearance; main story and flashback) Supporting characters: * Flora (first appearance) * Fauna (first appearance) * Merryweather (first appearance) * Queen Miranda (first appearance; main story and flashback) * King Roland II (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Ruby Hanshaw (first appearance) * Jade (first appearance) * Clover (first appearance) * Robin (first appearance) * Mia (first appearance) * Whatnaught (first appearance, no lines) * Amber (first appearance) * James (first appearance) * Baileywick (first appearance) * Prince Zandar (first appearance) * Professor Popov (first appearance) * Cinderella (only appearance; cameo) Villains: * Cedric (first appearance) * Wormwood (first appearance) Supporting characters: * Goodwyn the Great (first appearance, portrait; cameo) * Winifred (first appearance, portrait; cameo) * Suzette (first appearance) * Marcie (first appearance) * Princess Clio (first appearance; no lines; cameo) * Princess Mae (first appearance) * Princess Jun (first appearance; cameo) * Prince Jin (first appearance; portrait; cameo) * Prince Khalid (first appearance; cameo) Locations * Enchancia (first appearance) ** Dunwiddie (first appearance; main story and flashback) *** Sofia's home/shoe workshop (only appearance; main story and flashback) ** Castle (first appearance; main story and flashback) *** Sofia's bedroom (first appearance) *** Cedric's workshop (first appearance) * Royal Preparatory Academy (first appearance) ** Library (first appearance) ** Ballet room Objects * Amulet of Avalor (first appearance) * Trick shoes (only appearance) Vehicles * Flying stage coaches (first appearance) Cast Songs * "Not Ready To Be a Princess" * "Royal Prep" * "A Little Bit of Food" * "True Sisters" * "Rise and Shine" Notes/trivia * Clover reveals that the only reason why animals have helped princesses in the past is for food, which they haven't received, which is why they stopped helping Princess Amber. * Sofia is completely ignorant to the evil intentions of Cedric, which continues throughout the series proper; even the ill intent of Wormwood is ignored. Sofia mispronouncing Cedric's name as Ceed-ric is also a recurring gag throughout the first season. * This is the only time the songs are credited. * Kelly Ward is the voice director of this movie, and Sam Riegel takes over for the series proper. Errors * Miranda before the start of the series, as she has to go back to the village to pick Sofia up, who apparently hasn't formally met her stepfather or stepsiblings yet. * From the village to the castle, Sofia is wearing her village clothing, then suddenly once she gets to the castle, she's wearing her princess dress. External links * Buy at iTunes (US) * Buy at iTunes (CA) * Buy at iTunes (UK) * Buy at iTunes (AU) }} Category:Films